Wings of Destiny
by Moonlit Tides
Summary: The Charmed Ones are faced with devastating consequences following their battle with Billie and Christy, but with their destinies already written and their very own guardian angel lying in wait will the sisters' be able to find their happy ending? (Re-upload).


The stifling, black fog begins to lift from Piper so that she's once again aware of her limbs and senses. Blaring alarms collide with one another, screeching in her ears, alerting her to the nightmare she is about to wake to. A raspy cough fights it way out as the thick dust clings to her chest causing her inhalations to catch in her throat.

Her body and her consciousness begin to sync up making her acutely aware of the sharp stabs of pain that seem to be pulsating throughout her bones. She removes the tower of debris that covers her, piece by piece and sits upright. Her head is woozy, her vision blurred and as she glances about her all she can see is destruction and devastation, in the form of what can only be described as an apocalyptic scene. Cackling flames, shattered furniture and blankets of dust are in place of the floral decor, fine furnishings and period features of Halliwell Manor.

She clumsily gets to her feet, groaning in discomfort and steadying herself on the shards of rubble that surround her and it's only now when the searing pain fades from her mind that Piper realises what's important; Phoebe and Paige. Panic fills her up, propelling her forward in search of her sisters.

She has only to take a few steps forward before she's greeted with the sight of a hand emerging from a pile of debris, a familiar swirl of green ink on the wrist.

A mixture of relief and dread flows through Piper as she stoops down to reach out for the hand.

"Phoebe? Phoebe. It's okay."

She begins discarding each fragment of the pile that buries her sister, uttering words of reassurance to Phoebe – also intended for herself.

"I'm coming. It's okay, it's okay."

When the final plank of wood is removed, it reveals Phoebe's unconscious body – battered and bruised. Piper's heart sinks in her chest as she pulls Phoebe into her and holds her close, demanding for her to wake up.

"Wake up. Wake up. Come on," Piper gasps, with desperation.

She reaches for Phoebe's floppy head and cradles it in her arms telling her, "Phoebe, it's okay. Look at me. Look at me."

Still Phoebe doesn't respond to the sound of her sister's voice and Piper grows more helpless with each passing second.

"Breathe, sweetie. Come on, kiddo, wake up," she begs, her final plea laced with sobs.

With not even a flicker of Phoebe's eyelids, all hope evaporates, forcing Piper to accepts the earth shattering truth; Phoebe's dead. Keeping her arms about Phoebe, Piper cradles her little sister in her arms and prays that magic will perform the miracle of saving her sister, just as it has done so many times before.

* * *

The swirling pit of nothingness exists for only a millisecond, before lifting to reveal an ocean of gleaming white light, reverberating out of every pore of the universe.

Phoebe's mind is completely free of thought and it's only when the light dims, that her eyes adjust to see a dark figure emerging before her.

She instinctively does what she always does when faced with danger or uncertainty; she searches for the faces of her sisters. However, when she looks to her right and to her left, she sees that she is alone. Anxiety niggles at her gut but the second the dark figure is revealed, all ill is erased and Phoebe falls to her knees, a high pitched exclamation escaping her as she does.

"Pr-Pr-Prue?"

"Hey, Pheebs."

The greeting is so casual, so easy – as though she's merely greeting Phoebe after a long day at work – and the smile that accompanies it radiates grace, beauty and confidence, which is unmistakably Prue.

Having magic at her disposal Phoebe's accustomed to being able to see the dead – whether that is in the form of ghosts, spirits or souls – but never her sister. She hadn't seen Prue in over four years since she was cruelly murdered by the demon Shax.

"But how–how–how–?"

Phoebe can't seem to get her tongue around the words she's trying to speak and Prue giggles lightly. She extends her hand out to Phoebe and Phoebe stares at it for a few seconds, before reluctantly reaching up for it. A gasp escapes her when she feels Prue's hand against hers, warm and solid.

"It's so good to see you. Well…it's good to be seen by you," she corrects.

"You too," Phoebe replies, still unsure of how to act or what to say.

She glances around at her surroundings and the canvas of clouds, swirls of bright white mingled with pastel blue and sense of tranquility remind her of somewhere…

"Is this…heaven?" Phoebe asks, with a loud gulp.

"Yeah, well...no. I mean, kinda. I'll explain it all later, but we don't have much time."

"Time? Time for what?"

"You'll see," Prue replies cryptically with a jiggle of her eyebrows.

"I'm dead, aren't I? That's gotta be the only explanation for why I can see you right now. Right?"

Prue nods. "But you won't be for much longer."

"Wait, wait, wait," Phoebe says, waving her finger in the air. "You mean this is…this is real? You're really here? This isn't just some fantasy I've created in my head?"

Prue shakes her head and Phoebe gasps gleefully, before running forward and grabbing Prue into a hug. Prue smiles and returns Phoebe's hug as Phoebe coos over her shoulder about how much she's missed her.

"So what…what happens next?" Phoebe asks with uncertainty, pulling away from the embrace and wiping a few stray tears off her cheeks.

"Next we wait for Paige."

"Oh, my god! Paige! Piper!" Phoebe exclaims throwing her hand to her mouth, the memories of the battle flooding her consciousness. "Where are they? We have to find them!"

"Phoebe, Phoebe," Prue calls grabbing hold of Phoebe's hands. "Listen to me, they'll be fine. You'll all be fine, I promise," Prue reassures her.

It's been only a matter of minutes since the two sisters were reunited, but already Phoebe has slipped into the role of baby sister and places her complete faith in Prue without question.

Phoebe has been a witch long enough to know that miracles do happen and although her sister has been dead for four years, here she is standing before her and there is no doubt that the woman standing before her is truly her sister.

Phoebe only has to look at Prue to know she's the same Prue she's always been; strong, courageous, determined and wise. But what Phoebe doesn't realise is the great destiny Prue has been blessed with – one that has defied her death, lay dormant for years, but that will soon be fulfilled.

* * *

"Paige! Paige! Paige!"

The sound of Piper's voice frantically calling her sister's name echoes around the wasteland of Halliwell Manor.

Lied pinned beneath what feels like a double-decker bus, Paige squirms, reacting to Piper calling her name. Every inch she moves causes her excruciating pain, but still she fights to do something - anything - to get Piper's attention.

She opens her mouth with the intention of screaming Piper's name at the top of her lungs, but her insides are so full of dust that all that comes out is a strained whisper. Tears streaming down her face and blood oozing from the shard of wood plunged deep in her chest, Paige makes one final attempt to call for her sister, but it's in vein.

She's too weak and each second that ticks by she feels the life draining from her body. With her head rested on the hard, bumpy ground, she closes her eyes and lets the inevitable happen, as her heart grows heavy in her chest and all breath leaves her body.

"Paige? Paige!" a familiar voice coos.

A confused and disorientated Paige opens her eyes to find herself completely free from pain, her clothes no longer drenched with blood and realises the sister calling her name is no longer Piper but Phoebe.

"Phoebe?" Paige calls back.

Unlike with Prue, Phoebe shows no hesitation in throwing herself into Paige and grabbing at her frantically, relieved to see her sister alive and whole.

"Oh, thank god you're okay!" Phoebe exclaims.

"Okay…do you wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" Paige asks gazing around her at the array of clouds and stunning lights.

Phoebe turns her head from Paige to look ahead and Paige follows her eye line to see a brunette step towards them. Her blue eyes are warm, her smile sincere and although Paige is sure she's never seen her before, there is an immediate sense of unshakable familiarity.

"Hello, Paige."

"Hell– Wait…how do you know my name? Who are you?" Paige asks, a puzzled frown on her face, looking to Phoebe to fill in the blanks.

"I'm Prue, I'm your–"

"Sister," Paige finishes, her eyes wide as the pieces sync up in her mind.

Piper and Phoebe have shown Paige endless albums featuring photos of Prue from her birth to the final days before her death, desperate to assist Paige in knowing the sister she never met, but Paige never needed them. Sure, they were nice to look at but she felt as connected to Prue as she did to Piper and Phoebe. It was a cosmic connection she couldn't explain to anyone - not even Piper and Phoebe - but it was always with her, as was Prue.

She had envisioned what it would be like to meet her sister that was so perfect in life that Paige envied and admired her even in death, but nothing could quite prepare her for this moment.

When neither Prue or Paige break the lingering silence, Phoebe gently ushers Paige forward encouragingly.

"Hi. I'm–I'm–"

"Paige," Prue finishes Paige's sentence with a smile and reaches her hand out to Paige.

Paige shakily reaches out and shakes Prue's hand unable to comprehend how or why this is happening.

With all the times the Charmed Ones have evaded death and been able to communicate with the deceased through magical means, it should be a normal occurrence by now and it probably would be if it were their mother or grandmother, but the fact that it's Prue is quite frankly unbelievable. Although Phoebe seems to be over the initial shock for the most part and seems only euphoric with joy at seeing Prue once more, Paige's head is still spinning.

Considering this may be the only chance Paige ever has to see Prue in the flesh, there are probably a million and one things she should want to ask her or say to her, but all that leaves her lips is the question, "What's going on?"

Prue tilts her head to the side and smiles at Paige, then simply says, "Take my hands and I'll explain everything."

She extends both her arms, one to Paige and the other to Phoebe. Trusting Prue with her life, Phoebe takes her sister's hand without hesitation, but Paige just stares down at Prue's hand, then glances back up at her face.

As Paige studies Prue she notices that her smile has the same warmth as their mother's – Patty – and that she stands with a confidence that reminds of Phoebe. When she calls Paige's name, urging her to take her hand, the tone of her voice has an element of Piper in it and although her eyes are the colour of the ocean, there's a light in them that reminds Paige of her own. Prue is a true Halliwell and bears some resemblance to all three of her younger sisters and despite Paige's reluctance and caution, she cannot ignore the chord that exists between her and Prue, creating an immediate sense of trust that Paige has never experienced with any other stranger before, not even her mother.

"Paige?" Phoebe calls, looking over to her sister anxiously.

Paige meets Prue's intense eyes, reaches for her hand and the moment the three of them are connected, a yellow light radiates from Prue's hands.

Phoebe and Paige feel warmness fill their entire being, causing their nerves to tingle whilst Prue smiles to herself, knowing she is that much closer to fulfilling her destiny and they all grip to each other's hands tighter, as they disappear amidst swirling orbs of blue and white.

* * *

Having been frozen in a block of ice for countless months, Leo is overwhelmed to find himself standing atop the remainders of his home, his wife clinging to the body of her sister, blood and tears stained on her face.

He encircles his arms around Piper and Phoebe, holding them close for a few moments and then obliges when Piper asks him to hold Phoebe whilst she goes to search for Paige.

Fighting through the pain, Piper hobbles around, tossing any debris that blocks her path, determined to find Paige but dreading the thought of finding her dead too.

When at last she spots Paige's foot protruding from beneath a cabinet, Piper collapses forward and hastily lifts it from atop her. The moment Piper's eyes fall upon Paige's pale face, her eyes closed and her usually red lips almost blue, her heart contracts.

She falls onto her knees beside her sister, reaching out to stroke her hair from her eyes and then she notices the dark piece of wood that is sunken into Paige's chest and the pool of blood that surrounds the two of them.

"No…no…no..." Piper whispers in disbelief. "Please, no…"

In a brief moment of weakness Piper's body goes to limp as she holds Paige close to her and accepts defeat. She could barely handle the thought of losing one sister, but to lose both? No... it couldn't happen, Piper wasn't going to let it. She would find a way to put it right. Whatever it took, she was going to save her sisters.

"Leo! Leo!"

Leo reluctantly let go of Phoebe, laying her gently down on the ground and dashing to Piper's aid. To see her with the body of her other sister in her arms causes Leo to feel he has been stabbed once more in his heart, in the same open wound already there as a result of Phoebe's loss.

"Oh, god. Paige…", Leo whispers, reaching out for Piper's hand in an attempt to comfort her.

Piper shakes her head and tries to get to her feet, Paige still in her arms.

"No…no…" Piper mutters. "Here, take Paige. Take her."

"Piper…what are–?"

"Just take her," Piper demands harshly.

Leo does as she asks, lifts Paige up from the ground and follows Piper back to Phoebe. He delicately places Paige on the ground beside Phoebe and upon seeing them both so still and lifeless, the reality of the situation catches up to him and he lets out a quiet cry, his strength momentarily leaving him.

He quickly recovers knowing that he has to be strong for Piper's sake and gets to his feet.

"Piper, we have to get out of here," he says, panic filling him as the sound of sirens grows closer over the sound of the alarms. "There's nothing here for us now."

He attempts to pull on his wife's arm to encourage her to leave, but she elbows him forcefully in the side and screams, "No! No!"

"Piper, listen to me. We'll find a way to bring them back, but not here. We have to go. Now."

Piper stares down at her sisters, laid side by side, perfectly still and devoid of life and one loud sob pushes it's way out of her mouth. She takes Leo's hand and they both turn to leave, when suddenly a bright light shines from behind them causing them both to swing around in surprise.

Phoebe and Paige radiate with yellow light and as Piper stumbles back towards them she notices the cuts on their faces fade and the color slowly return in their cheeks.

"Leo?" Piper questions looking to her husband with uncertainty and confusion.

He pulls Piper into him and they watch in surprise as Phoebe and Paige transition into the youthful, beautiful and radiant women they were before the cold hands of death ripped them away.

Suddenly both Phoebe and Paige shoot up in unison with one loud and desperate gasp causing Piper and Leo squeal in surprise. Piper clutches her hand to her open mouth and Leo stumbles backwards, tripping over the pile of wreckage behind him.

It takes only second for Piper to recover and she throws herself onto the ground between Phoebe and Paige, pulling them both into her, simultaneously crying and laughing hysterically.

Phoebe and Paige both clutch at their older sister's back, but find themselves disorientated as they scan their surroundings which have been replaced with dark, dreariness in place of the pure, stunning, white beauty.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Piper exclaims over and over.

After a few moments Piper pulls away from them and stares at their faces, double checking that it isn't a dream, then proceeds to kiss both their cheeks, wetting them with her tears as she smothers them with affection.

"Are you okay? Are you okay?" Piper asks them both frantically.

Phoebe and Paige nod and reassure her that they're fine, then Piper turns to look back at Leo and asks, "How did this happen?"

Leo shrugs and replies, "I have no idea. I've…I've never seen anything like this before."

"I can explain", a familiar voice echoes.

Piper and Leo lift their heads, searching the room for the source of voice, when a series of orbs appear. Piper and Leo turn just in time to see the orbs fade to reveal Prue.

"Pr–Prue?" Piper stammers, tears already filling her eyes.

Leo stares on in disbelief, completely speechless.

"Hey, Piper."

Piper looks over to Phoebe and Paige who are helping one another get to their feet.

"You–you were the one that saved them?"

Prue nods in response to Piper's question and Piper feels Phoebe and Paige come up either side of her. She reaches out for their hands and the three of them feel secure once more just for being reunited.

Phoebe stares on at Prue, a smile on her face whilst Paige awaits the explanation she's been burning to hear and Piper attempts to convince herself that this isn't in fact a dream.

"What are you? A Whitelighter?" Paige asks.

Prue chuckles lightly. "I wasn't, but I am now."

"What? You're a Whitelighter?" Piper questions with raised eyebrows. "This can't be happening."

Piper paces up and down for a few moments before confronting Prue.

"Prue, if you're a Whitelighter why wouldn't you have come back before? Why?" Piper questions, a mixture of annoyance and hurt in her voice.

"Like mom and Grams told you before, I couldn't come back. It was too soon. If I would've come back before you never would've moved on, you wouldn't have accepted that I was really gone and neither would I. And you wouldn't have accepted Paige either," Prue explains. "This is what was supposed to happen. It was destiny."

"You really are beginning to sound like Grams," Piper retorts.

"I know how hard it's been for you guys," Prue says looking from Piper to Phoebe, "but everything that happened happened to bring us to this moment. You couldn't seen me, but I've been with you the entire time, watching you from up there. "

She shakes her head and smiles fondly, as she recalls the laughter, tears, mishaps and miracles that have taken place in the Halliwell household since her death.

Prue walks towards her sisters, still stood together and looks to each of them in turn.

"I didn't miss a single second of it. I watched you struggle through the pain of losing me and as you came to terms with it, so did I with Grams and mom's help. Phoebe, I watched you struggle against evil, lose love and hope. I know how much it hurt, how devastated you were, but then helping people helped you to slowly believe in it all again. You became someone I never thought you could be, I'm so proud of you. I love you."

"I love you," Phoebe cries out, reaching out for Prue's hand and pulling her into an embrace.

All Phoebe ever wanted was for her big sister to be proud of her and to hear that she is…it's everything to Phoebe.

"And Piper…" Prue says, walking towards the sister that struggled most to adapt to life without her. "I saw you break without me and then you came through the other side. You became this strong, powerful woman. A wife, a big sister, a leader, a mom, a kickass witch."

Piper chuckles lightly at that and Prue beams at her.

"Every time you hit a wall and you thought you'd never overcome it, you did. And Wyatt and Chris…they're adorable."

Piper nods, tears streaming down her eyes as she realises just how much Prue has missed out on in their lives. For Piper, motherhood is the most important and there hasn't been a day since she first fell pregnant with Wyatt that she hasn't wished Prue had been there to share in the wondrous experience of becoming a mother with her. Piper looks back to Leo and his eyes are glistening with tears, too.

"You would've been the best aunt. They would've loved you," Piper tells Prue.

Prue nods, then leans in and plants a kiss on Piper's head.

"Oh and Leo, thanks for taking care of my little sister."

Piper laughs lightly and Leo nods, a smile on his face.

"Paige…", Prue sighs coming to a stop in front of Paige.

Paige looks up at her nervous and eager to see what she has to say.

"I learned that I had another sister from up there and I didn't know what to think or feel. But then I saw what you did, how you brought the family back together. You were there for them when I couldn't be, you saved them."

Piper and Phoebe, overcome with emotion, sniffle and wipe their tears with the sleeves of their jumpers, whilst Paige just modestly replies with, "It was nothing."

Even after so many years Paige still fails to truly understand her importance. She acknowledges her importance as a witch and Whitelighter, but as a sister and aunt she underestimates herself.

Piper and Phoebe know that they owe everything to Paige, because just as Prue was the one that held them together when she was alive, Paige was the one that held them together when Prue was gone.

But Paige isn't second best to Prue in Piper and Phoebe's eyes and she never has been. Whilst Paige's determination, natural ability as a witch, stubbornness and inner strength remind them of Prue, Paige is her own person and Piper and Phoebe love her all the more for the qualities she possesses that separate her from Prue than the ones that make her the same.

"I saw you hone your craft and work your ass off to get that conjuring spell down."

Paige laughs lightly as the memory of how stubborn and obsessed she came with perfecting the conjuring spell returns to her.

"You're a Halliwell and you're exactly where you should be – with your family. I know you don't really know me, but just watching you over the years, I grew to love you as my sister and I hope that one day you could love me too."

For so long Paige measured her worth against Prue, so to not only be complimented by Prue, but actually loved means so much to Paige that all she can do to display the emotion she feels is to step forward and hug Prue tightly.

It takes Prue by surprise, but a smile instantly comes across her face and she returns Paige's hug. At last Paige's barriers fall and she finally allows herself to feel the emotions of seeing Prue – the sister whom she never met, yet loved so deeply that she grieved for her loss.

When Prue and Paige break apart, Paige looks back to Piper and Phoebe, who both have rivers of tears flowing down their face at the tragic beauty at seeing their eldest and youngest sister finally having the opportunity to meet that was robbed from them because of the demon Shax.

Prue smiles, then wipes her own tears from her face as she says, "Don't you see? If I'd have lived none of what's happened in the last four years would've happened. You wouldn't have found Paige, you wouldn't have become the people you were supposed to be. Losing me helped you find each other and it brought Wyatt and Chris into the world."

Piper and Phoebe nod understandingly. Losing Prue was the most soul destroying pain either of them have ever lived through and to accept that her death was necessary – as their Grams and mother insisted – was impossible. But finally they can see that it was for a purpose and as much as both of them – Piper in particular – fight against the idea of destiny, it's clear that Prue's death did set them on the path that led them to where they are today, just as Prue said.

"Then why are you here now?" Paige asks.

"Because your destiny was to be the one to bring the Charmed Ones back together, but mine…it was to save the Charmed Ones and protect them for generations to come."

"Prue, what's that supposed to mean? What does that mean?" Piper asks through bleary eyes, her voice impatient.

"I only became a Whitelighter for this moment right now. I was the only one that could save Phoebe and Paige."

"Yeah…about that. I thought Whitelighter's couldn't heal the dead," Paige says.

"They can't," Prue answers. "But I'm your sister and our lives are connected. When you and Phoebe took my hands, I became a Whitelighter and as my soul was reborn, so were yours. Piper gave us an anchor to earth and the Elders' power released our souls so they could return to our bodies."

"Wait, wait. So we're Whitelighter's now?" Phoebe questions.

Prue chuckles lightly. "No, Phoebe."

"Wait. What? Leo, have you ever heard of this?" Piper turns to ask her husband.

Leo steps forward and shrugs. "No, I haven't. But I've also never known a connection like yours to exist. With the bond between the four of you as witches and as sisters…it's possible."

"Anything's possible when it comes to magic, I think we've all learned that," Phoebe says.

"Hey, we're alive, that's good enough for me," Paige states with a shrug. "Let's try not to question it too much, it'll give us a migraine."

"That's probably a good idea," Prue chuckles.

"One more question," Piper says holding up her hand. "What did you mean when you said it's your destiny to protect 'generations of Charmed Ones'?"

Prue's eyes fall to the ground and a huge grin comes across her face.

"It means exactly what it sounds like. The Elders knew that I'd need to become a Whitelighter to save Phoebe and Paige and they also knew that the Charmed Ones needed a new Whitelighter since Leo is mortal now. But it couldn't just be anyone."

"And?" Phoebe interjects excitedly.

"And they thought who better to guide the Charmed Ones and their next generations than a Halliwell and former Charmed One?"

Phoebe squeals with joy and clasps her hands together, whilst Piper and Paige stand on in shock.

"Really?" Leo inquires.

"Really," Prue replies with a nod. "Luckily for me I got to learn from the best in the business."

She winks at Leo and he feels his heart expand with pride and joy to see his sister in-law and charge not only alive, but succeeding in fulfilling the destiny he never knew she was fated to.

"So that means…you're staying? You're not going back up there?" Piper inquires, pointing up.

"I'm staying," Prue answers.

Phoebe exclaims and pulls Piper and Paige into her excitable hug, whilst Prue stands on and watches, unable to believe that this is really happening. Up until a few hours ago Prue believed she was completely destiny-less – that she was nothing more than a ghost of another dead witch, killed too young, forced to watch from the Heavens as her sisters died mercilessly. She never expected the Elders to come to her and drop a bombshell that it was her destiny to not only save her sisters', but to be a guide to them; to her own family of whom she was taken from.

A destiny like that is one she couldn't even fathom having, but Prue has taken to it as though it's what she was born for, because it is what she was born for.

"So what now?" Paige questions.

"Now? Now we hug," Prue beams, extending her arms.

This time there is no hesitation from Paige, as she steps forward with Piper and Phoebe into Prue's arms. A mass of tangled arms, the four sisters cling to each other, inhale each other's scent and nestle into each other's hair in what is such a surreal moment that they're sure they will wake up from this perfect dream at any second.

Prue has looked down upon Piper, Phoebe and Paige for four years, but never did she think she would be able to hold her little sister's in her arms and be a part of them again; Phoebe and Piper have spent countless hours hoping and praying to see their big sister for even one more hour, minute or second and Paige has dreamed of meeting Prue more times than she can count – and here they are. The four of them all having had their dreams, wishes and fantasies granted.

"This is the way the battle was supposed to end all along," a voice calls, interrupting the tender moment between the sisters. The Angel of Destiny stands beside Leo and he beams at Piper.

"So I get to keep him, right?" Piper asks, going to her husband and sliding her hand around his waist.

The Angel of Destiny smiles and nods, then opens up her hand. A ball of white light flies from the middle of her palm which descends into golden glitter and just as the damage Phoebe and Paige suffered from the battle was reversed, piece by piece the house re-assembles around them until once more Halliwell Manor is fully in tact.

The sisters look around in awe, smiles on their faces and their heads giddy with the euphoric relief and happiness that's growing within them with each passing second.

"Congratulations. It's over," The Angel of Destiny states, before giving them one final smile. "Oh and the Elders allowed me to give you one final reward."

With a wave of her hand the room fills with the familiar faces of the Halliwell family; Penny, Patty, Victor, Wyatt, Chris and Coop.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo break out into laughter, unable to contain their joy as they all run forward and exchange hugs with their loved ones.

Prue reunites with her father, Leo takes his young sons up into his arms, Piper embraces her Grams, Paige kisses her mother and Phoebe passionately kisses Coop, but it is only seconds before it descends into chaos as the family desperately run to each other, scrambling to express their love and bliss at being re-united.

Once again Halliwell Manor was home to the pitter patter of children's footsteps, sounds of joyous laughter; wondrous magic and earth-defying familial love that would come to define it for generations to come.

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_**

The eight long years from the stormy night that Phoebe Halliwell read the spell aloud from The Book of Shadows that unleashed the Charmed Ones powers, filled with love, loss, wonder, pain, magic and destruction were defining in leading the four Halliwell sisters to that fateful day on May 21st 2006 where they were to fulfill the destiny of which had been prophesied and engraved upon the very fabrications of the universe since the dawn of time.

For many more years to come the Charmed Ones were to battle against evil, protect innocents and bestow their gift of magic upon the world, with their eldest sister always by their side as their guide, mentor and protector, and through all their struggles the sisters not only fulfilled their collective destiny, but also their individual destiny's through the pursuit of dreams, union of true love and creation of future generations – who in time would also come to fight for the greater good and fulfill their destinies.


End file.
